The Untold Life of a Teenage girl
by KHStennis01
Summary: Kagome is depressed. She has closed out the world. Well most of it, any how. She closes out everyone, because of one Saturday. Will her new life end up killing her? What if she finds the voice that she never had, what will become of her?
1. life starts some how

The untold life of a teenage girl.

By KHStennis01

Reader of all types please review this stories!

I'm new to this fiction press thing so tell me what your ideas for this story.

**SummaryHello, my name is Kagome or Rose, and I'm just your average run of the mill girl. Well sort of.. If you count beening dateless forever and never been kissed, all my friends have been to at least 2nd base if you know what I mean. My life is the most boring life ever...**

**_Kagome POV_**

'_Not again', I thought as I woke up late (again). "Kagome, wake UP", yelled Mom. I raced to throw on my blue tee that said I love ya... NOT, and put on a pair of jeans and ran down stairs and made it to the bus. "Hey, girl what is up", yelled Topeka. (Yes that is her real name) "Nothin' if you count studying for Howard's quizzes and test", I told._

_Topeka rubbed her head and shrugged as the bus stopped. T.I.B was looking at me like what are you here. I look back and stared that said nice to see you to, YA RIGH. I sat on the third row, 'cause really didn't want to be disturbed from studying! If you didn't know T.I.B means 'Totally idiot boy'. _

"_Kagome, come on can't you ever get a life", said T.I.B. I smiled icly and said "Well for your information, I do have a life and it doesn't involve YOU". He looked hurt, but who cares, he IS just a Jackass that doesn't know when to quit!_

_The Bus stopped and let us off at school I was having a pretty crumby day, if you ask me I wish that this day never started. Mostly cause of yesterday, but that is a thing in the past. Oh well, it never to good to stay in the past._

_No one will never see the real me not after this I'll show no one my happy, sad side. Now it is just the emotion less girl that only her close friends have seen. She would not sing another song another note. Only my close friends have seen me smile and laugh, even T.I.B has given up on making me smile. And that doesn't really happen that often. That one day can change a life time just one thing can change a heart._

perfect by nature

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that

never was and never will be

have you no shame don't you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now i know she

never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide

can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now

i know who you are

and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save me

somehow now you're everybody's fool

_Sometimes I wonder what went wrong what happened to my old self. I think I left it in Saturday. It will never come back._

Thanks for reading. Right now I'm feeling really depressed so this is depressing.

Please review! Thanks..whatever don't care review. The song is by Evanescence "Everybody's fool".


	2. Where is the love?

The untold life of a teenage girl.

By KHStennis01

HELLO peeps AND have a great Holiday's! I so bored…NOT. OH well… just read and review,

To the story. Just another day.

**That was two years ago, sometimes the worst happens to you and you don't know how do live without it. Well I finally got over it, all though it still has a great hole in my heart. **

I walked around looking for my locker for my senior year. This time all the seniors got the big lockers. It was the first time that I was happy in a while.

-------

What happened to me on that shit day was my parents and my unborn brother were in a car accident that night, All of them were killed by a drunk driver. I was really depressed some how life went on. I wish it didn't, though.

There is a saying that goes, " When life gives you lemons suck on them." Well I think that I was hit by 20 or more that day. I haven't had time to suck all of them yet.

Lets get the run down of what happened in the last two years. I've learn who are my friends, like Sango and Mirkou. Also people who dich you after they have a girlfriend or become popular, like Kikyo and Inuyasha. I've also dropped out of Choir. I guess because my parents liked my singing that I just couldn't anymore.

---------

Bell rang that school was in session and that you had five min. to get to your first period. Kagome whispered, "five, four, three, two, one….". SMACK. "Right on time, Mirkou". After that the bell rang for first period. Kagome ran to English and sat down. "Hello class today we have a sub. , because Mrs. Nell had her baby this weekend.

"Today, because I had nothing planned it is a free day, but don't expect it to happen again," said Miss Kade. Kagome sat down and started to write on a notebook.

-_December 22, 2004._

_Today in English we are having a free day. I think I've timed about when Mirkous grabbes Sango's butt every day before school. I think that Sango and Mirkou like each other, but they won't tell each other, maybe their to stubborn. _

_I can't wait to see if I made the lead in the musical! It is only thing that I can do. If I don't get it I bet Kikyo did. She is such the loser. Most people have respect for her only, cause of Inuyasha. _

-after school-

"Hey look who is here", said Kikyo. Kikyo and her 'groupies' made a circle around her and kikyo walked in the center to Kagome. "It looks that we have a nobody wanting to be a someone, girls", laughed Kikyo. "What are you talking about whore. I'm fine where I am. I wouldn't want to be in you're rich, bich club any how", Kagome said.

"You're going to regret what you said", Kikyo spat out. Kagome smiled, "I'd like for you to try". Kikyo 'punched' Kagome, Kagome laughed and grabbed the arm that Kikyo was going to hit her with and threw her up in the air so that kikyo landed on her back. Kagome grabbed kikyo's shirt, "Don't mess with me Kikyo, I have friends in high places". Kagome walked away to look at the call board.

What's wrong with the world, mama

People livin' like they ain't got no mama's

I think the whole world addicted to the drama

Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma

Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism

But we still got terrorists here livin'

In the USA, the big CIA

"SWEET", yelled kagome. She smiled and jumped up and down. She got the lead of the musical! "I'm Mary!" She looked at the other cast list. "great, inuyasha is the lead male". She still was very happy!

The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK

But if you only have love for your own race

Then you only leave space to discriminate

And to discriminate only generates hate

And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

Badness is what you demonstrate.

"hey wrench", said Inuyasha. "There is a rumor that you beat up Kikyo, is it true"? Kagome smiled and walked up to him, "Hell ya". Inuyasha's eyes went red, "Don't to that again, or else". Kagome walked around him, "or else what, are you going to send your friend's on me? Kagome went to his ear, "To bad dog boy i've already taken them down once". She stalked off.

And that's exactly how anger works and operates

N, you gotta have love just to set it straight

Take control of your mind and meditate

Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send us some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love

The love, the love

It just ain't the same, always unchanged

New days are strange, is the world insane?

If love and peace is so strong

Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

Nations droppin' bombs

Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones

With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young

So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone

So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong

In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'

in

Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends

Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother

A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover

The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug

If you never know truth then you never know love

Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)

Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)

Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send us some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love

The love, the love

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder

As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder

Most of us only care about money makin'

Selfishness got us followin' our own direction

Wrong information always shown by the media

Negative images is the main criteria

Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria

Kids want to act like what they see in the cinema

Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity

Whatever happened to the fairness in equality

Instead in spreading love we're spreading animosity

Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down

There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under

Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send us some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Kagome grabbed her cellphone and called Sango.

"Guess what gurl" ("kagome", 'Sango')

'what'

"I MADE THE LEAD ROLE"

'I think that means…TIME FOR A PARTY'!!

"Good I need that".

Hello people! This is the second chapter of The untold life of a teenage girl!

The song is Called where is the love by Black eyed peas & Justin Timberlake!


	3. sry an note

Hello fellow friends and reviewers I have many things that I will say to day. The reason that I haven't been able to update is, because of my dad stupidity. He crashed the fucking computer..! so I have to many things on the computer so… this is one of them.

Homework is becoming a pain. So I won't be able to up date as fast as some other authors. Cause I have to work on my science grade for the new semester.

Well I hope that you like the story.

I will leave you some new idea's for future stories.

Me against the world

The world of no one

My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

Happy Late new year.

Khstennis01


End file.
